Moonlit Lies
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Sequel to "Nothing More Than A Whisper"! Three years have passed since the incident with Marluxia, and Sora thinks he can finally settle into peace with Riku. But now, a more sinister and dangerous spirit is after them for what happened three years ago...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!:D And, more importantly, the tales of little supernatural Sora is too! This new story is filed with suspense, tension, heartbreak, mushy fluff and new characters that will have you on the edge of your seat every chapter! But, I suggest that if you stumble across this to go read "Nothing More Than A Whisper" first, if you haven't already. This story will make a lot more sense if you do so, kay?**

**A shout out to some of my faithful readers; TwistedFate108, Sakura Li-chan, Nightmare controller, Jane St. Valentine, Ashomi Love, flameleaf and iSpazzeh14! You guys have a rep to uphold; I EXPECT MANY REVIEWS! **

**And I have to give kudos to iSpazzeh; she gave me the idea for this story...  
**

**Speaking of which, I have something to tell you; if you guys can push this story to be my most reviewed, many good things will happen. Many. Good. Things. :)**

**Disclaimer: SqeeEnix owns everything, including the ridiculous boys-to-girls ratio I caculated today during lunch; 12 girls to more than 25 boys? NO WONDER US YAOI FANGIRLS GO CRAZY!**

**Demyx and Zexion still have my rum... -cries while holding Moogle plushy, receiving pats on the back from Sephiroth-**

**Now, without anymore rambling, I present to you chapter one of "Moonlit Lies"!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Happy birthday, Sora!"

I took one big breath of air, and then blew out the eighteen candles on my chocolate cake, smiling from ear-to-ear as Riku put his arms around my shoulders, lips pressed into my hair. Able to shake off his clingy boyfriend, Roxas came over to pluck each candle from my cake, frowning as Axel took them out of his hands to lick them clean. "This is Sora's cake, asshole." He cursed, smacking the redhead on his shoulder and then going into the kitchen of our brand new house. And yes, by we I mean my twin and I and those two crazy people we call our boyfriends. Axel trailed after him, a crash and irritated growl following. It got quiet when Riku cleared his throat, the two coming back a little flushed. "Um, I… uh…" he swallowed. "I couldn't find a knife." Axel left to go to the back, leaving Roxas alone and quiet embarrassed.

"Huh?" I stood, leaving Riku as I followed my blonde brother in to our kitchen. "But I could have sworn I unpacked it today…" I trailed off, hands on my hips as Axel came in, holding the blade we sought after. "Where'd you find it?"

Axel motioned for the back of the house, where the bedrooms were. "Your room. Now, Sora, I'm not one to judge. If you and Riku are into that sort of thing-"

I grabbed the knife from his hand and pointed it at him, glaring, though I knew it probably wouldn't do much. I was about as intimidating as a puppy. "Shut up! How in the hell did it get in there?" I turned to Riku for support, but all I got was a just as confused shrug. "Huh…. Weird. Oh well. Let's eat this cake!"

* * *

The entire knife thing managed to push back in our minds, and with our stomachs full of cake, all four of us cuddled up on the couch in the living room, to watch a movie. Axel sat on the far right, Roxas next to him (in his arms of course), with me on Roxas' other side and Riku next to me, holding me in a tight embrace. Even though we had just moved in a few days earlier, Riku and Roxas made it clear we had to set up the entertainment system, including the Xbox 360, DVD player, TV and make sure every single CD, DVD and video game were present and accounted for. Axel and I had to do most of the rearranging and organizing, but were accomplished when we finally got everything in some sort of order. Now we cuddled up on the loveseat big enough for two people of Axel's size, managing to fit four grown teenage boys, watching White Noise and trying not to seem scared at all.

Except for me, that it; I yelped when something jumped out, nearly screamed when someone got killed, and just kept getting closer and closer to Riku as the movie went on. In theory, though, I really shouldn't be scared of this. It was nearly three years ago when I met Riku and the ghost of my ex, Marluxia. He was a sick, twisted son of a bitch, and on his last night on Earth, in this purgatory he was cursed, he took a knife and stabbed Riku before fading away. Riku could have died, but didn't, and I realized then how much in love I was. And I sound like some stupid teenage sitcom. Oh kill me now.

Roxas jumped and tensed a little out of the corner of my eye. Roxas is my younger brother, his hair a fine blonde and mine a dirty brunette. He's about a year younger than me, but with how much we look a like, sometimes we forget and just slap the "twin" label on. With all that happened last year and with Marluxia (that also includes my therapist, Mrs. Anna), Roxas managed to stay by my side, and hook up with my pyro of a best friend, Axel, a month or two before me and Riku did. It was strange at first, but in the past three years, moving from being an apartment with Riku to living in random spots with Axel and Roxas, I got used to it. They can be all lovey dovey as long as Riku and I can.

The credits finally rolled up on the screen, letting Roxas and I let out our held breaths, not even realizing we had. Riku smiled to me, and I smiled back, nearly growling when Roxas tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked, managing to put a little annoyance in my voice.

Roxas yawned, scratched his eyes, and then motioned to Axel. "We're heading off to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Try not to be too loud, you two." Riku smirked in Axel's direction, earning a half-hearted glare and a blushing blonde.

"Why don't you and Sora keep it down, hmm?" Axel stuck his tongue out, and then led the blonde into the back bedrooms. We heard the door close and a small click, knowing they had locked it. I chuckled, and then looked at Riku.

"We should probably get to bed, too." I told him, squeaking a little as he kissed me softly then stood, pulling me up with him.

Riku sighed, then left my place by the couch to the kitchen, searching for a bottle of water in the fridge. "Go on ahead; I'll be there in a minute," he called carelessly, his voice muffled. I didn't move, and when he came back in to find me, he smirked mischievously. "Sora, are you scared?"

I shook my head, a light blush sneaking over my face. "N-No… We both know that if there was anything in this house, I would have seen it by now." I argued. "I'm just… uh…"

The silver haired teen ruffled my hair, then took my head and led me down the dark hallway, turning off the TV with the remote. "It's okay to be scared, Sora. Really."

"I'm not scared!" I nearly yelled, then yelped a little when Riku pinned me to the wall and kissed me passionately, making me whimper and moan softly before it was gone, replaced with a smirk.

"You're so stupid." He mumbled under his breath, opening the door to our bedroom, and letting me go first, following after and closing the door. A click echoed around the room and I smiled to myself, turning to Riku. The moonlight flittered in through the window, giving me just enough light to see his viridian eyes so soft, and his smile even more so. He smiled nearly seductively, and then put his arms around my waist, bringing me close to kiss my neck.

I rolled my eyes, and then pushed him back a little, hands on his chest as I looked into his eyes. "Get ready for sleep, Riku." I told him, a small smirk on my face as I went over to the boxes of our clothes to look for my pajama pants. He huffed like a kid, then went to help me, fishing out my favorite pair of Chocobo pants and his own black shorts, slipping off his shirt and jumping into bed, a loud groan of frustration following. I slid in next to him, kissing his back lovingly, which made him turn over and look at me then grin and pin me to the bed, straddling my waist. "Riku…" I frowned, then caught sight of his scar on his chest, and ran a hand over it. My eyes slipped closed and I leaned my head to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I can't believe it's been three years." I spoke, no more than a whisper, but he heard me rolled off, holding me to himself.

"Yeah… But, at least it's all in the past." He was smiling at me, and then kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep. No doubt Roxas is going to start unpacking his stuff tomorrow."

I smiled sleepily, and then nodded. "Mhm… Night."

"Night, Sora. Love you."

"Love you, too."

The entire time, though, I couldn't help but shake this feeling I was being watched…

* * *

I woke with a start, still lying in bed, Riku rolled over to face the other way. My senses were on high alert, and I scanned the room before pulling the covers off my body and putting my feet down on the semi-soft carpet, silently treading to the door. The air felt tight and constricting, but I shook it off, turning the knob silently to go out into the hallway, seeing no one. I heard Axel's snoring from the next room over, the radiator kick in somewhere in the house and the gentle hum of the fridge in the kitchen. I smiled, sighed, then went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the top cabinet and filling it with water.

A black shadow passed out of the corner of my eye, and I turned in a rush, eyes scanning the dark room with trepidation, looking for someone, or something to pop out at me. The room was empty, except for me, and I calmed down a little, turning to head back to bed before Riku noticed I was missing. Then, I heard it, a low, dark chuckle that chilled me to the bone, a small sound of footsteps coming up to behind me. '_RUN!_' I demanded, but I was glued to the floor, unable to run and jump back in bed with Riku, and I started shaking. There was a sudden quiet, then I felt something behind thrown across the kitchen, nearly missing my face, but leaving a scratch on my cheek. The knife was laying next to my feet, a line of blood on the blade, and my mind finally booted back up, and I screamed, dropping the glass of water I held and scrambling as far away from the kitchen as possible, eyes wide and scared.

The light in the back hallway switched on, my eyes instantly locking onto it, and Riku came out, confused as hell and still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "S-Sora?" He asked, and then noticing my scared look and the blood, rushed over without a second glance. "Holy shit, Sora, are you okay?"

Axel and Roxas came out after that, looking grumpy from behind woken up by a scream in the middle of the night. "Wha' the 'ell is goin' on 'ere?" Axel mumbled, glaring at Riku and I. "Wha's wrong?"

Roxas saw something was wrong, and then rushed over, kneeling next to me, as I tried to shake myself from my shock coma. "Dude, Sora. Are you okay?" He put a hand on my shoulder, feeling the tremors run throughout my body. "What happened?"

"T-There was someone in the kitchen!" I nearly screamed, my emotions finally catching up as tears ran down my face. "I don't know, and he… she… it, threw a knife at me." I shook my head, and then put it on Roxas' shoulder, gripping his sleeves. "There's something in this damn house!"

Riku looked worried. "Sora, there's nothing in this house." He was trying to calm me down, but the fact this thing was invisible to us was just making me more paranoid. "The knife probably just fell off the counter."

"And the scratch, on my cheek!" I asked him, unbelieving that he was just dismissing it as my imagination.

He faltered. "You probably just cut it on something and didn't realize it. It'll be okay, Sora. There's nothing in this house." The silver haired boy stood, and helped me up, and while Roxas and Axel were heading back to their room, he pulled me back, a look being sent to the kitchen. "Sora, what was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it anything. The knife, and there was a shadow, footsteps, a laugh…" I shook my head. "Riku… There's something in this house."

He frowned a little, and then kissed my forehead. "Sora, I'm not going to say your crazy, but there's nothing in this house. We both would have seen something if there was." Again, the paranoia of not being able to see it wasn't helping, and I sighed, giving into him a little. "I bet you just forgot about the cut, and the knife fell of the counter." He gave me a smile, and then entwined our hands. "C'mon. Let's go back to bed."

That was the last thing on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel bad because I've left you all hangin'. Don't worry, readers, here's a new chapter!**

**I'm just gonna say that life has gotten pretty hectic lately, and that's why you haven't seen you're normal influx of many chapters. Maybe when Spring Break comes around, I'll be posting a lot more. Until then, wish me luck on not failing classes and being able to write more chapters!:D Also, remember; special bits if the reviews break past 71 (I think last time I saw it was 56... WTF HAPPENED?). MAKE MY EMAIL INBOX EXPLODE WITH EMAILS! I love getting them!**

**REVIEWS:D**

**iSpazzeh14: I WILL BITCH TO YOU IF I WANT. WE HAVE CLASS TOGETHER; PROCEED TO IGNORE SORA AND BITCH AT EACH OTHER! XD Okay, so not really. Keep pestering and you'll see your popularity slowly decline to where I will never reply to your reviews. I can be evil, Xion. BETTER BE AN AWESOME FIRST CHAPTER, DAMMIT. I worked hard on it D: Okay... so... Roxas loves ya too :D **

**Sakura Li-chan: WASSUP HOMIE? I'm glad you loved the suspense; that was all crack drabble turned into a chapter XD And Riku... -shakes head- He really does need to learn not to do that. Sora is a clumsy fool, Riku; WATCH HIM CAAAAAAREFULLY. Thanks for the review, Sakura!:D Nice to see ya again!**

**Gxmwp: I'm glad you're happy I made this:D Glad to see ya back in the reviews!**

**Jane St. Valentine: I'm always back =w= I love watching Ghost Adventures and Paranormal Activity was the beastest movie ever. Sora's just a little 'fraidy cat, and Riku's his protector =w= I love this couple. Hahaha. And Riku is a silly, silly boy x3 Also, welcome back, friend!**

**Madriddler: Did you read the other one? XD I don't think I've ever seen you before! But welcome, friend! And it does add up to some very suspicious things, no? I think the only one who knows all my secrets is Spazzeh up there, but she won't tell. Hahaha. AND NO GHOSTBUSTERS! Freakin' Ghost Adventures =w= Hot guys. Thanks for the review!:D**

**Nightmare controller: No, no you don't. No, that was no a shout out for you. Yes, I do want that rum. *takes* Chocobos are being whored out in my story; Sora's favorite. Shimit. Yesh. Larxene? That was random. XD I do have a deviantart. My name is Panda-Bear-Chan. Go find me. Lol. I'm pretty sure it does, but I wouldn't know; never read it XD. And FF DISSIDIA? D: I HATE YOU. Nah, jk. Love ya. Thanks for showing back up and thanks for the review!**

**hopelina: I WILL!:D I'M GLAD YOU NEED THIS STORY. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... Umm... I don't own any of the bands mentioned, the characters, the games (Dead Space... AWW YEAH), or the song "Radar" by Brittney Spears. I'm a fruit cake and I listen to her; get over it.**

**ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER. I know I've made you wait long enough =w=**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

When I woke up the next morning, feeling tired, sick and like shit, the last thing that passed my mind was the fact I had to help unpack today. My gut had sunk to the lowest low in the world, and my thoughts had automatically been locked to what had happened last night. I gingerly put my hand to my face, wincing when it stung, then rolled over into the dimly lit room and glared at Riku, who was sitting on the edge, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up.

Outside of the door, Axel was yelling at something (most likely a video game), and I heard Roxas' boy band vocals drift toward us, his voice at least some comfort to the loud of his boyfriend. The bed was warm, and I was about to snuggle down further to try to rid myself of this headache when Riku pulled back the comforter and smiled down at me. I glared back at him. "Let me sleep." I told him, turning to face away from him.

"Sora…" He was whispering hotly in my ear. "If you get up, you won't regret your present later…"

I blushed, but didn't turn. "No. I don't want to get up. I feel horrible."

Riku's voice changed from seductive to worried. "What's wrong?" He rolled me back to face him, putting a hand to my forehead.

"My head hurts, I'm tired, my stomach is all 'eww'***** and I don't want to get out of bed and put up with Roxas' and Axel's arguing the entire day." I admitted, and he smiled at me sweetly.

"Sora, I can find you some painkillers, if that helps." Riku offered. "And maybe eating something could make your stomach feel less… 'eww'. Roxas said his friends are coming over around two. It's about one right now."

I sighed, and then nodded as Riku went to go look around in the bathroom across the hall for some painkillers, while I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Then, softly and possibly too low for anyone else to hear if they weren't so still, I heard crying, coming from the closet (or at least in that direction). I sat up and looked at the door, where the soft sobbing emitted, and I got out of bed, quietly padding my way to the door, reaching out to turn the knob.

"Sora?"

I swear I must have jumped three feet in the air, and I turned, glaring at Riku, who held a bottle of aspirin. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at the closet, where the sound stopped.

"N-Nothing…" I lied, and then scooted toward him and the little magic pills to make me feel better. "How many should I take?"

"Just two, if it's a headache. Not to mention, you might feel better after you eat something." He handed me two orange pills, then a bottle of water. "Drink this entire thing today. Those pills aren't forgiving."

I took the medicine, and then drank half the bottle, frowning at it. "Bottled water was never my favorite." After complaining, I gave Riku a kiss on the cheek, and then went to get dressed and look a little more presentable. "Let me get ready, okay? Wait…" I stopped my box searching, then looked back at my boyfriend with a frown. "Did you already start unpacking?"

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I can't find my Ramones t-shirt."

Riku looked taken back for a moment, and then came over to aid me in my search. "Are you sure? Maybe we put it in one of Roxas' boxes on accident?" I shook my head, making him frown and cross his arms. "Damn. We'll find it. Try wearing something else."

I scowled. He knew the importance of my Ramones shirt, and how much it mattered to me, but he was right; we really didn't have enough time to just search and tear the house upside down to find it. We probably packed it away it another box, and since we were unpacking everything, we would find it. My mood lightened a little. I dug out my Escape the Fate t-shirt, and then slipped in on, pulling on a pair of jeans before sauntering out.

Axel was in the living room when I passed, nearly falling off the chair as he leaned forward, too focused on his game to care who walked in. Roxas wasn't anywhere in sight. "Ax."

"Huh?" He moved to the right real quick, pressing down the right trigger faster than I knew you could as another monster on the screen fell. "What is it?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "We're going to start unpacking soon. Don't you think you should save your game and get ready to start working?"

He cursed under his breath (something about 'Necromorphers' and 'Kendra being a bitch'), and then paused his game, frowning and pouting like a little kid. "Yeah…" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "Can't I just play for a little long?"

"No." I pointed toward the kitchen, where most of the boxes were. "Go unpack."

The red head sulked and stood, shuffling off to his assignment just as Roxas came out, eyes widened at me. "You got him off the Xbox?" His voice portrayed actual shock, and I chuckled at it, nodding.

"Well, yeah. He's never been able to argue with me." I told my brother, patting his head. "I'm his best friend, after all."

Roxas frowned, then brushed me off, turning and walking to the back bedrooms. "I'll be right back; I've got to change my shirt."

"Isn't that clean?" I was confused; I thought I had washed that shirt right before we packed it in the boxes.

The blonde shrugged. "It was, but I spilled something on it during moving; there's red stains on it now." He pulled the dark clothing away from his body to show the even darker patches of fabric were the stains were. "I just don't know what I did to it. I'll wash it later, after everything's a little more settled."

I shrugged as he walked away, then I shuffled into the kitchen, where Riku was sitting on the counter, eating toast and reading the newspaper as Axel opened up a box and started putting dishes and silverware up in their correct places. The silver haired teen smiled at me, and then slipped off, coming over to give me a kiss. "Hey there cutie. Decided on Escape the Fate today?"

I rolled my eyes, and then kissed his cheek. "Yes, I did. I really wish I had my Ramones shirt, though."

He frowned. "Why is that shirt so important again?

"I got it when for my thirteenth birthday from Axel. It was one of the first things he ever gave me as a friend."

I heard the red head mumble from the living room, and then Roxas laughed from his room. My brother reappeared wearing a clean shirt and his checkerboard jacket, sleeves pulled down over his hands (it was our bad habit). He made a wave with a smile and then nearly dived onto Axel's lap, making the nineteen-year-old squeak and try to look around him. "Roxas!" he yelled, when the monsters on screen attacked him. "I'm gonna… die." He sighed in defeat as the screen went black, and "GAME OVER" flashed. The red head put down the controller, and Roxas smiled, just before he was tackled to the group, knocking over the entire DVD shelf. My eye twitched, and I turned away.

"Great… More crap to clean up."

Riku ruffled my hair when there was a knock at the door. Roxas was up and away from Axel before I even could realize it, and had opened the door to reveal a short brunette with a soft smile and a dirty blond-haired teenage boy with a frown. My brother smiled. "Hey Olette, hey Hayner. C'mon. We haven't started unpacking yet."

Olette, the brunette came in first, brown hair curled and falling over her shoulders as her green eyes looked around at the mess, stopping at the spot Axel occupied in the living room. "Umm…"

"They were fighting." I told her, smiling. I had known Olette and Hayner since Roxas and I were in middle school. They were a year younger than me, Roxas' age, and had gone to the same school as him. Olette was a total sweet heart, and usually the calm one in crazy situations. Hayner was a bit of a bully sometimes and always came off as a badass, but had this insane soft spot for his boyfriend, Seifer. How, I'll never know.

The dirty blond came in next, frowning at the mess. "Jesus. Did you four even try to unpack?"

"Yeah, it just got a little… messy." Axel explained, sitting up straight and began to organize the DVD's again. "It's just… we're teenage boys, y'know?"

"You three are, I'm not." Riku smirked.

I glared at him, and then looked back to Olette, Hayner, Roxas and Axel. "So, should we get to work?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. I'll go help you unpack with Riku, okay? Hayner can help the two over there." She took mine and Riku's hand. "Show me to your room?"

Riku pointed it out and Olette walked in, smiling to the two of us. "I hope you don't mind Brittney Spears?" She held up a CD. "It's all I could find in my car."

My boyfriend looked ready to argue, but I nodded, just for the sake of peace. "Sure. Let's get to work."

* * *

I would never admit this, and I probably never will, but I was singing along with Olette at the top of my lungs after an hour. Riku was standing off to the side, looking like a puppy that got kicked, and trying to find something that would get him out of the room.

"_Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus, edginess is a brush, edges I like 'em rough." _I had a hard time believing I knew the lyrics, but I having fun unpacking, which was a shock. Olette paused the music, then smiled at me. "I'll be right back. I gotta go check on the boys."

She left the room, and I turned to Riku, instantly knowing what he was thinking; how long she would be gone. "Sora, I can't believe you're that much of a fruit cake." Riku laughed, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me close. "Aren't you the same kid that listened to Hollywood Undead and Atreyu a few days ago?"

"Shut up, Mr. Bruno Mars and Justin Timberlake."

"I never listened to Justin Timberlake."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure… Just shut up and kiss me."

Our lips finally met, and I smiled into the kiss; it'd been a few hours. We heard the boys and Olette argue from the living room, but at the moment, it didn't really matter. A few minutes past, and then we both heard it; what sounded like a low scream, like one from someone around Riku's age. I back out, looking toward the door, Riku no less worried.

"You heard that, too?" I asked, looking up at him, and he nodded back down to me.

"Yeah. Do you think they're okay?"

I shrugged, and then went to the door, opening it slowly, Olette stood on the other side, a little shocked. "Ah-"

"Hey, are you guys okay out there?" I asked, smiling a little.

She nodded. "We're fine, why?"

Riku looked a little confused and I smiled even more. "It's nothing, I swear!"

Olette didn't look like she believed me much.

* * *

"So who was it?"

I looked over at Riku, blinking a little and them tilting my head. "Who was what?"

He frowned down at me, viridian eyes narrowed a little. "Who was it that screamed earlier? We never did found out for ourselves."

I readjusted my gaze to the ceilings, hands propped up behind my head. "It was probably someone outside; this neighborhood has a few teenagers in it, y'know?" I asked him, smiling up at him a little. "It was probably nothing."

"I know… But with all that happened three years ago with Marlu-"

I put a finger to his mouth, shutting him up, a hurt look across my face. "Please, please don't remind me." I brushed my hand along the scar on his chest, my eyes closing a little. "I thought I lost you then…" My voice was low and soft, and I leaned my head his shoulder and relaxed, sighing.

"Sorry…" he apologized, putting his lips to my forehead sweetly. "I can't believe it's been that long sometimes… It's just felt so surreal, sometimes I forget that time didn't just stop…" Riku's viridian eyes met my blue. "I wish it would, though. An eternity with you sounds like a wonderful idea."

I blushed as we kissed, a little deeper and heavier than earlier, and smiled as we parted. "Well, we did get a lot of the stuff unpacked today, maybe we won't have to worry about anything now…"

I saw that seductive smile creep over his face as he kissed me again, tongue not hesitating to explore every inch of my mouth, hands roaming down my sides as he straddled me, never breaking our lip lock. His hands found their way under my shirt, and I shivered a little from the contrast of our skin's temperature. Within a minute, Riku had thrown my shirt across the room, it landing softly on the doorknob (how that boy aims is beyond me), and then went back to my mouth, reaching down to pull down my boxers.

Then, there was a crash from the kitchen, and I jumped a little, causing him to stop. "Wha-?" He was confused, obviously, and then looked to the door. "That came from the kitchen."

"Should we go check it out…?" I asked, almost too soft for him to hear, but Riku had better hearing than that. He nodded, got off of me and went to the door as I followed with, worried.

The rest of the house was quiet, but Axel stumbled out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes and glaring at us. "What the hell are you guys doing in here?" He asked, voice still groggy with sleep. "I'm tryin' to sleep, y'know?"

"That wasn't us." Riku said. "Where's Roxas?"

The red head stopped, paused for a moment, then his emerald eyes widened. "Oh shi-" Before we could ask him what, he took off down the hall to the kitchen, Riku and I following behind. The living room was quiet, but when we got in the kitchen, the first thing we saw was a small crimson puddle on the floor and Axel holding Roxas in his arms. Memories of that day Riku was stabbed flooded in front of my eyes, and I gripped his hand, swallowing.

"Roxas, are you okay? What happened?"

Roxas was seething, holding his hand and glaring at the cabinets. "Hell if I know! I came in here to get myself a damn glass of water and a fuckin' knife nearly sliced open my hand!" He held it up to Axel's eyes, the blood staining the front of his shirt a little.

"I think we should get you to the hospital, Rox." The pyro stood, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder and smiling at the two of us. "You two don't look like you should be going out into public; don't worry, Roxas will be fine."

"Yeah, after I strangle whoever left the damn knife on the cabinet like that…" he mumbled, marching off to the entry way to go get his hand bandaged up. "C'mon, Ax. I'm tired as hell and this is starting to hurt."

The two of them left after a few minutes, and I just held Riku's hand tighter. "Riku…"

"I know…" He nodded in agreement, even though I didn't say anything, but he knew what I was thinking, and I what I knew was going down.

There was something here.

* * *

***= "Ewwww" is one of the ways I tend to describe my stomach feeling sick, like I'm gonna throw up. I didn't know what else to put (unfortuantely, I was at a loss for words), so I put "eww" as a last resort. Sorry, I just had to clarify that.**


End file.
